Sakura's Cousin my story
by Cherry Akira Li
Summary: Sakura's Aunt comes to live in Japan with her too Children and one just happens to me miss Emotional All American will the get along aagain or will her couson's emotions be distructive Chapter 2 is up! ps im Sakura's couin and no not emo
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura's Cousin"

'Meeting Aleshia'

Diclaimer:I do not own cardcaptors or any of the cardcaptor charicters.But I do own this stoy and all the non cardcaptor charaters like Aleshia hehehe that's me!

Summary:Sakura's Aunt comes to Japan to move.And She comes with her Emotional All American Daughter.Will they be good friends or will her cousin's emotions get in the way?And what's this she has a boyfriend 2?How much can Sakura handle?(Based on my life and no im not emo im just emotional.And im playing Sakura's Cousin)

Aleshia's (Sakura's cousin)POV

Hi,my name is Aleshia Avalon Im 17 years old and Im a senior in high school.I just found out that my mom and I are moving to Japan so I can get out of this 'miserabe' world.Yes I know what your thinking and I am emo.But remember this detail I do not cut myself! But I am very... emotional.Anyway...atleast my mom's not a total biatch.She's letting my boyfriend Travis come with me because he helps me with my 'emotional' problems as my mom calls it.But that still doesnt change the fack why she has o bring my brother Waddell too.Yes my annoying twin brother who has the exact same black hair and emerald eyes like me.Why couldnt he just move in with dad.Oh yeah he says he want to 'explore 'the world meet new 'people'.Like I havent heard that before.Well today is my last day at school and Im going to miss my friends.And here is my life before it changed...

At School

"I can believe your moving to Japan, Aleshia.""Well atleast mom said I can visit some time."That's my friend Breanna we've been friends since 5th grade when I invinted the 'Anime 4 Vampires' club (no im not a Vampire okay)She has Cherry red haid and green eyes."Yea,it's such a bummer."I said pouting."Yea,Im going to miss you my Tobi obsessed friend."Jame said while all the rest of us laughed.Me and Jamie have been friends since pre-k but then we went to school and began friends in 3rd grade.She has dark brown hair and black eyes like the night sky."Yea,I know Im such a good girl"I replied laughing."Aleshia dont leave me here I'll miss you too much."Margeaux said crying.Which made all of us cry expecially me.We have been friends since 1st grade and she knows everything about me.She's got black hair and emerald eyes like me.People say we can past for twins to bad that spots already taken."I know who's going to help me in math now?"I said making everyone laugh."Aleshia who's going to help me prank Breanna now"Alyssa said smiling while sitting next to her boyfriend russ holding his hand.Alyssa we have been friend since I was in 7th grade she's awesome to hang with and the perfect person to help you play tricks on."Dont worry Im sure Khris will help you."I say."Yep sure will I'd never miss and oppertunity like that"Khris said smiking.We have been friend sice 6th grade I had a slight crush on him but hat was befor me and Travis went out.He has awesome blue eyes and shaggy brown hair."well guys I gotta go were leaving in 2 hours"I said frowning."Wait I wanna give you something"They each said while I was taking out a few boxes from my bag.Breanna gave me an awesome ring with my anitials on it.Margeaux gave me an braclet that said too cool 4 school.Jamie gave me this top that said'Im a very good girl'.And Khris gave me a neclace with my middle name on it 'Ruby'."Thanks"We all said.With that I waved bye to all 500 of my friends and went home to get my books to read on the plane.

Air Port

"Aleshia, stop whining it's oth that bad"Travis said trying to keep my emotions in check. "Yea,sis get a grip"Waddell said smirking."Oh shut up arent you sad to leave everybody too?"I asked him.He shrugged and replied "Not really I get to see all the cute girls."This made me and Travis sweatdrop."Come on kids we got a trip ahead of us."My mom Triana announced."Yes time to meet my favorte cousin...Sakura Avalon...I cant wait!"I said excitedly.Okay maybe I had a little to much caffenee today."Oh my god she had too much caffeene today"Waddell mumbled."Did not!"I whined."Kids buckle up I dont want to have to kick you off this plan while it's flying will I?"Mom announced."No Ma'me"we mumbled.Oh great were leavin and im already getting threatined.Hey I wonder what Japan is like.I thought smiling remembering the time Tori through Waddel in the lake good times,good times.I thought lughing evily out load."Oh no...what have I gotten myself into this time"Mom wondered outload while everyone stared at me strangely while I laughed.

Back Of Plane

"Pardeep are you sure about this?Are you positive she wont mind?"Jorden whispered."Of course Im sure I just wanna surprise my best friend"She wispered back."Okay..."Jorden replied.

A/N:Did you like it? if so reply to my story and I'll update and put Sakura's poin of view up.Okay?

Bye Everyone Loves you


	2. Chapter 2 Saku's Reaction& the Arrival

"Sakura's Cousin"

Chapter 2!!!!!!!

'Avalon's Reaction'

Diclaimer:I do not own cardcaptors or any of the cardcaptor charicters.But I do own this stoy and all the non cardcaptor charaters like Aleshia hehehe that's me!

Summary:Sakura's Aunt comes to Japan to move.And She comes with her Emotional All American Daughter.Will they be good friends or will her cousin's emotions get in the way?And what's this she has a boyfriend 2?How much can Sakura handle?(Based on my life and no im not emo im just emotional.And im playing Sakura's Cousin)

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

"What?!?"Sakura and Tori screamed apon the new coming news."What I mean is that your cousins are moving to Japan, and we need to go get them in 2 hours."Aiden replied simply."But dad..."Tori replied grumpily."Come on Tori,it's not that bad...besides I cant wait to see Aleshia again."Sakura replied."I gotta call Madison!"Sakura yelled running up to her room dialing Madison's number.

(Sakura's Room)

Phone Conversation----

$-(Madison)-Really I cant wait!

--(Sakura)-I know neither can I!

$-Now I can video tape both of my favorite cousins...but what about Li?

--Dont worry about hes gonna be so excited to see Travis again!

$-Oh yea I fogot they were cousins!

- -Listen Madison, I gotta go get ready for their arrival, so come over in about 3 hours okay?

$-Okay Sakura, Bye!

--Bye, Madison

2 hours Later

(At the Airport)

Sakura's POV

"Aleshia!"I yelled running up to her knocking her down to the ground."Sakura...It's good to see you too but, next time can you not knock me down to the floor?"Aleshia commeted while laughing."I'll try...but, if I were you...I'd really worry about Madison,"I said."She will torture you with her special Camera powers,"I continued."You mean she still has that camera?"Aleshia asked tilting her head."Yea and she's been taping everything,"I said hopping off of Aleshia."Oh brother...will she ever give up the madness!,"She yelled throwing her hands in the air while everyone just staired at her."Only 5 minutes in Japan and the squirt is already causing trouble,"Tori commented while smirking."Shut It! You Idiot"Aleshia screamed at Tori which caused everyone to laugh."Aleshia that is no way to speak to your cousin,"Aunt Triana said."But mom..."Aleshia complained."No buts."Auntie replied."Shall we get going,"Dad replied."Yea..."each of us commented.On the ride to my house Waddell,Tori, and Travis were having their own conversation.As too me and Aleshia.She seems different,she's still the same hyper cousin I've always had...but, it seems that she's enclosed the world around her.I just hope it's nothing serious...

THE END!

JUST KIDDING! SRRY ITS SHORT IM JUST HAVING WRITERS BLOCK PLZ GIVE ME A FEW IDEAS

END OF CHAPTHER!

did u like it?

cause next chapter is my pov .

Bye,Hates you(loves you)


	3. PLZ READ!

Um....I am starting a combined account with my sister as u know...Kari Kamyia. We are revising our stories and using our sister's account because well she just got it to get updates on you guy's stories (^.^') Yea...So be looking for Ariee Elizabeth Hale. We havent posted anything but our first post will be on The New Digidestined... It has the same name dont worry. It will be avalible to u tuesday! very busy thisweek so ya...love yous

Cherry


End file.
